


The Hell We Made For Me

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Loss of Control, Medical Assault, Medical Professionals, Minor Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, loss of professional objectivity, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: "My name is Bedelia Du Maurier," she whispered to herself shakily, "And I am the consort of the Devil himself.  If there is a God, may He have mercy on my miserable soul."





	The Hell We Made For Me

"I will help you tell the version of events you want to be told. I can help you. If you ask me to."

After he uttered those words, she understood the weight of them. _Caught,_ her hindbrain screamed in terror, all of her senses on red alert. She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye, trusting him even less in her vulnerable state. His veiled threats belied his gentle touches, further confusing her. A part of her wanted to trust him, but because of what she knew of him and the things she suspected, she knew better than to lower her guard.

Her life would never be her own again. _He_ would see to that. He would twist her into all manner of knots for his perverse enjoyment. Shocky and numb, tears pooled in her eyes but never fell, she regurgitated lies, with assistance from Hannibal, to the detectives investigating Neal's death. She understood with the telling this had always been the end game, to subjugate her, to bind her, to mold her into a suitable companion.

It was only after they took their leave of her that she allowed her tears to fall freely. She wept at losing her foolish, reckless heart to a man who would never return the precious gift she freely gave, not in the ways she needed him to. And in the moments just before dawn, she dried her eyes, her new path clear. This place she found herself in now was a hell of her own making-she had allowed herself to be seduced by the man and the monster, and she accepted responsibility for that. It fell to her to hold the demon in check, as best as she could, for as long as she was able.

"My name is Bedelia Du Maurier," she whispered to herself shakily, "And I am the consort of the Devil himself. If there is a God, may He have mercy on my miserable soul."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a shiny new tumblr account if anyone would like to prompt me. You can find me at @zerotobitch


End file.
